Canicule
by kaneda26
Summary: Il fait chaud, très chaud. Et evidemment, ça pose quelques problèmes à Hiei et Kurama. Oneshot.


Auteur : kaneda26 

Origine : Yu Yu Hakusho

Genre : Yaoi

Couple : Hiei et Kurama

Disclaimer : Hiei, Kurama et Yusuke sont à moi. Si, c'est vrai, Togashi me les as donnés ! Il a bien essayé de me refiler Kuwabara mais j'en voulais pas ! Hahaha (rire sadique), et maintenant, je vais en faire ce que je veux (ça et ça aussi, et puis ça…).

Intervention de Kurama : Nous vous présentons nos plus humbles excuses. Il va de soi que Togashi a gardé ses personnages et que s'il devait les donner, ce ne serait pas à quelqu'un d'aussi atteint que kaneda26. Cet accès de folie est dû à une insolation. Nous vous prions de l'excuser.

Hiei (me collant une baffe) : Je suis à qui ? Hein ? Espèce d'abruti ?

k26 (en plein délire) : A moi ! Ils sont tous à moi ! Hiei est à moi ! Hahaha !

Kurama (me collant deux baffes) : Hiei est à qui ?

k26 (ayant un éclair de lucidité qui lui sauve la vie) : Heu… A toi !

Kurama : T'as tout compris.

Hiei : Depuis quand je suis à toi, stupide kitsuné ?

Kurama : Depuis qu'on a … (censuré)… et que je t'ai… (censuré)… et puis… (censuré)…

Note : Juste un petit one-shot de saison sur une idée débile (quoi, vous vous attendiez à des idées intelligentes par cette chaleur ?) en espérant que vous aimerez.

**CANICULE**

Il avait chaud. Trop chaud. Il transpirait abondamment. Et cette chaleur contre lui devenait petit à petit insupportable. Il avait une curieuse sensation. Comme s'il fondait.

Il ne pouvait plus respirer, il était entouré de chaleur, de feu. Et il agit sans même s'en rendre compte. Il lutta contre cette chaleur, la repoussa.

Un grognement lui répondit mais il ne l'entendit pas.

Il lutta encore et réussit à se débarrasser de ce feu qui l'accablait.

Dans son sommeil, il poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Il faisait encore très chaud certes mais c'était cette fois-ciun peu plusacceptable.

Kurama s'étira comme un chat et tourna un petit moment dans le lit avant de l'occuper en entier dans la diagonale.

-----

Hiei regarda Kurama avec colère. Non seulement, ce dernier venait de le virer du lit mais en plus, il ne lui laissait plus la moindre place.

Et ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. C'était la cinquième nuit où Hiei se réveillait brutalement en sentant les lattes du parquet contre lui.

Les premières fois, Kurama lui avait cependant laissé un peu de place et Hiei avait attribué ceci à un accident.

Mais cette fois, son amant était étalé sur le lit, et lui en interdisait l'accès.

Hiei eut envie de le réveiller avec une petite flamme noire. Mais sachant qu'il risquait aussi de carboniser le lit, il se contrôla.

Le jaganshi attrapa son oreiller et se coucha sur le sol.

-----

Il avait merveilleusement bien dormi. Et ça faisait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé. Avec cette fichue canicule, avoir un sommeil reposant était difficile. Surtout que Kurama n'avait pas équipé son appartement de la climatisation jugeant cet achat superficiel.

Mais là, l'air frais de la nuit avait pénétré par la fenêtre ouverte et il avait enfin bien dormi.

Très bien dormi même, sauf qu'il était seul.

« Hiei ?

-Je suis là. »

Kurama baissa la tête et vit son amant. Hiei était allongé sur le sol, les bras croisé derrière sa nuque.

« Je vois que tu as trouvé un endroit plus frais, dit Kurama avec un sourire.

-Hn. »

Le jaganshi s'assit en passant la main dans ses cheveux. C'était un accident, Kurama ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Néanmoins, ça l'énervait quand même un petit peu.

« J'vais prendre une douche, dit-il.

-Je viens avec toi, fit Kurama. »

-----

Kurama ferma entièrement le robinet d'eau chaude et augmenta le débit d'eau froide, recherchant un peu plus de fraîcheur.

Mais peine perdue, l'eau restait plus que tiède et n'était pas du tout rafraîchissante.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? s'écria-t-il. C'est cassé ou quoi ?

-Hn. »

Pris d'une intuition subite, Kurama avança le jet d'eau vers Hiei et passa la main dessous.

A mesure que l'eau se rapprochait de Hiei, elle devenait de plus en plus chaude.

« Trésor, tu veux pas sortir ?

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai du shampooing plein les cheveux ! »

Kurama attrapa Hiei par le bras, lui rinça la tête rapidement et le poussa hors de la douche.

Et soudain, l'eau fut glacée et bienfaisante.

Les cheveux dégoulinants, Hiei attrapa une serviette en maugréant.

Cette fois-ci, pas d'erreur, Kurama venait bel et bien de le virer et tout à fait volontairement.

Mais c'était quoi son problème ?

De plus, ces derniers temps, Kurama le repoussait à chaque fois que Hiei voulait le serrer dans ses bras. Et c'était déjà suffisamment difficile pour le jaganshi de faire le premier pas alors se fairejeter même gentiment n'était pas à son goût.

Et puis, il y avait aussi _ça_.

Kurama ne l'avait pas touché dernièrement. Et bien qu'il lui disait toujours des « je t'aime » et l'embrassait, ça n'allait pas plus loin.

Hiei s'habilla en grognant. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer.

-----

Kurama sortit de la douche avec regret. Pendant un petit moment, il se sentit bien.

Puis la vue de Hiei lui donna chaud.

Comment son amant pouvait-il supporter ses vêtements noirs avec une température avoisinant les quarante degrés.

Il n'y aurait eu que le noir, encore, ça aurait pu aller. Mais Hiei avait revêtu son manteau en plus.

Et pas une goutte de sueur n'ornait le visage du petit démon. Comme si la chaleur n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Et c'était peut-être le cas.

Et Kurama eut chaud, très chaud.

Il fixa Hiei qui le regarda en haussant les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi le yohko le regardait aussi bizarrement.

Tout à coup, Kurama bondit sur Hiei qui, sous la surprise, n'eut pas le temps d'éviter l'attaque.

Et en moins d'une seconde, Kurama ôta le manteau qui posait problème.

Hiei eut un demi-sourire. Ca, c'était une attitude qu'il connaissait. Et il aimait ce qui arriverait par la suite. Kurama continua en déboutonnant le pantalon et en le faisant tomber aux pieds de Hiei.

Mais alors que Kurama l'avait privé de quelques vêtements, au lieu de le renverser sur le lit ou sur le bureau ou même sur le sol selon l'envie, il le prit par la main et l'emmena devant l'armoire, semblant réfléchir.

« J'ai trouvé ! s'écria Kurama. » Il extirpa d'une pile un bermuda beige et avec un peu réflexion, attrapa également une ceinture noire.

« Mets ça ! dit-il à Hiei. »

Hiei faillit balancer les fringues par la fenêtre. C'était quoi ces manières ? Pourquoi Kurama le déshabillait-il si c'était juste pour le rhabiller par la suite ?

Bouillant de frustration, Hiei enfila néanmoins le bermuda qui lui tombait juste en dessous des genoux. Le vêtement se baladant sur ses hanches, il mit la ceinture.

Kurama eut un sourire satisfait. Restait le sweet blanc aux manches longues.

Le yohko savait que son amant avait une attirance pour ce vêtement parce que c'était le premier que Kurama lui avait donné.

Et bien que c'était blanc, les manches longues continuaient à lui donner chaud.

Kurama attrapa Hiei par la taille puis le vêtement et le lui retira.

Le petit démon fut un peu perdu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait. Mais il allait bien se passer quelque chose, maintenant, non ?

Et bien non, Kurama lui mit tout simplement un débardeur blanc léger.

« Ah voilà, c'est parfait ! dit le kistuné. »

Et il commença à piocher lui-même dans l'armoire de quoi s'habiller, laissant tomber la serviette éponge qui était nouée autour de sa taille jusque là.

Hiei déglutit devant le corps nu de son amant.

Il hésita à tendre la main pour caresser ce corps, cette peau douce et maintenant légèrement halée.

Kurama sursauta en sentant une sensation de brûlure sur son dos. Il se retourna vivement et son regard croisa celui inquiet de Hiei.

Le petit démon tenta une dernière approche assez maladroitement. Il tendit la main et caressa l'épaule de Kurama.

Ce dernier ne voulant pas le repousser méchamment attrapa la main, embrassa la paume avant de la lâcher.

« Il fait trop chaud pour des câlins, Hiei, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Chaud ? demanda Hiei. »

Kurama fronça les sourcils. Jusque là, il avait eu des doutes mais il devait maintenant s'en assurer.

« Hiei… Tu n'as pas chaud ?

-Non.

-Même pas un tout petit peu ?

-Non. »

Kurama envia son amant. Il ne subissait pas les effets de la canicule. Quelle chance !

« Est-ce que…, demanda Hiei, hésitant. Est-ce que c'est parce que tu as chaud que tu me pousses du lit ? Que tu me vires de la douche ? Et que tu ne fais plus… _ça_ ? C'est pas parce que tu ne m'aimes plus, hein ? Tu m'aimes encore, dis ? »

Le ton du jaganshi était tellement craquant que Kurama sourit et le prit dans ses bras malgré la chaleur que le démon de feu dégageait.

Ca ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble et Hiei avait besoin d'être rassuré.

« Je t'aime, Hiei. Mais j'ai vraiment trop chaud, tu comprends ?

-Hn. T'aime aussi. »

-----

Le lendemain, Hiei n'était plus là. Kurama paniqua. Il n'avait peut-être pas expliqué correctement la situation à son amant.

Kurama essaya de raisonner en Hiei. Le petit démon avait pu repartir dans le makai et s'y cacher. Tout comme il aurait caché son chagrin.

Et malgré ses pouvoirs, Kurama doutait de le trouver facilement.

Le yohko épongea son front. La chaleur lui donnait mal à la tête et l'empêchait même de penser.

Toute la journée, il essaya de repérer Hiei dans la ville caniculaire. Mais il n'y arriva pas.

Même la nuit n'apporta pas la fraîcheur tant attendue.

Il faisait chaud. Vraiment chaud. Et c'était à cause de ça que Hiei s'était senti rejeté.

Si seulement il avait fait un peu plus frais, juste un tout petit peu. Kurama se serait comporté autrement avec Hiei et ce dernier ne serait pas parti.

Juste un peu plus frais.

Kurama frissonna. Il rêvait ou la température de la chambre venait de baisser de plusieurs degrés.

C'était juste une hallucination. Mais pourquoi alors avait-il cette sensation de fraîcheur soudaine ?

Hiei apparut soudainement par la fenêtre. Et le froid se renforça.

Un halo blanchâtre entourait Hiei.

« Trésor ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Yukina m'a montré comment libérer mon côté glacial… »

Kurama se jeta sur Hiei. Il était merveilleusement froid.

« Heu… Ca te plait ?

-Si ça me plait… »

Le yohko eut un sourire des plus machiavéliques. Et il déshabilla Hiei tout en l'embrassant par intermittences.

Mêmes les lèvres et la langue du petit démon étaient glaciales.

Hiei sourit enfin. Apparemment, son plan fonctionnait.

Kurama renversa le jaganshi sur le lit.

Le corps de Hiei était tout simplement d'un froid exquis. Et même les caresses les plus osées ne réussissaient pas à le réchauffer.

Entre la chaleur due à l'été et le côté glacial de Hiei, il faisait maintenant une température parfaite.

Parfaite. Tout comme leur étreinte le fut. Celle-là et celles qui suivirent jusque tard dans la nuit.

-----

Kurama se réveilla avec une sensation bizarre. Et oui, la dureté sur laquelle il était couché n'était autre que le plancher de bois.

Il se releva et jeta un coup d'œil sur le lit.

Comment quelqu'un d'aussi petit pouvait-il prendre autant de place ?

Kurama poussa légèrement Hiei pour pouvoir se recoucher.

Et tout de suite, attrapa son climatiseur ambulant dans ses bras.

Il pensa fugitivement que l'hiver, le côté démon de feu de Hiei serait tout bonnement génial.

Kurama fut brusquement sorti du lit. Il s'emmêla dans le drap et se retrouva les fesses sur le plancher.

« Chaud…, murmura Hiei dans son sommeil. »

Le petit démon se retourna dans le lit sous l'œil étonné de Kurama.

Puis le yohko eut un sourire. Le pouvoir de glace de Hiei lui faisait ressentir la chaleur. Et de plus, ce pouvoir, nouveau, n'était pas complètement maîtrisé.

Mais ce n'était quand même pas une raison pour le virer du lit !

Kurama caressa les mèches noires et blanches avec tendresse.

Hiei s'était senti négligé et avait fait des efforts.

Kurama eut un pincement au cœur en pensant que Hiei avait très bien pu passer par des souffrances pour obtenir cette aura glaciale.

Le yohko sortit quelques plantes de ses cheveux. Il essayait toujours de se comporter comme un humain dans le ningenkai, c'est pourquoi il n'avait même pas pensé à s'en servir.

Mais à quoi sert d'être un démon plus que centenaire si on n'en retire pas un peu de confort ?

Il activa les plantes et elles commencèrent à grandir le long des murs, soufflant un air froid et apaisant.

Sans se réveiller, Hiei perdit son côté glacial.

Et Kurama reprit sa place dans le lit. Et Hiei vint se blottir dans ses bras.

**FIN **

Quel était le but de ce one-shot ? L'histoire ? (Est-ce qu'il y en a seulement une ?)

Et bien, pour répondre franchement, il n'y avait aucun but.

Hiei (me colle une baffe, d'ailleurs ça devient lassant à la longue !) : Tu sers à quoi alors, espèce de débile ?

k26 (serre Hiei contre moi) : T'es tout froid ! Voilà à quoi sert ce one-shot !

Kurama (récupère Hiei) : Touches pas à mes affaires, fanficteur pervers ! Aaahh, ça fait du bien.

Yusuke : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? (voit l'aura de Hiei et l'attrape). Cool, il est tout froid.

Kurama (très jaloux et puis il a chaud aussi, faut le comprendre) Rends-moi ça, Urameshi !

Yusuke : Hé ! Partages un peu !

Hiei (tiraillé entre Kurama et Yusuke) : Je vais vous buter !

Kuwabara : A quoi vous jouez ? Je peux aussi ?

(Gros silence…)

k26 : Heu non, tu peux pas.

Kuwabara : Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

k26 : Heu… Parce que tu dois réparer le toit !

Kuwabara : Par cette chaleur ?

Yusuke et Kurama (menaçants et tenant toujours Hiei) : Ca te pose un problème ?

Kuwabara : Heu… Non.

Yusuke et Kurama (ayant trouvé un terrain d'entente) : Quelle bonheur !

Hiei (coincé entre les deux autres) : Mais laissez-moi tranquille ou je vous bute !

Pendant ce temps sur le toit,

Yukina : Mais pourquoi se rencontrer ici ?

Kuwabara : Pour la vue. N'est-ce point magnifique ? Heu, vous voulez pas vous rapprocher un peu plus ?

Pendant ce temps dans le salon :

Hiei (il a un jagan quand même) : Touche pas à ma sœur, abruti !

Yusuke : Il est un peu bavard ce climatiseur quand même.

Kurama : J'suis d'accord.

Yusuke : T'as pas une plante ?

Kurama : Suffit de demander.

Hiei : Tu vas pas faire ça ?

Kurama : Mais non trésor ! (et hop, roule le patin du siècle à Hiei).

Hiei (s'étrangle) : Qu'est-ce que tu… (s'endort).

k26 (devant son ordi qui chauffe trop…) : Bouhou, c'était mon climatiseur !

Bon, si ça vous a plu, tant mieux ! Si c'est le contraire, je dénie toute responsabilité, c'est la faute à la canicule, pas à moi(la bonne excuse) !

A plus et laissez des reviews !


End file.
